Wawancara Yuk!
by Hikaru Tamano
Summary: Para tokoh Persona 3 dan 4 yang kita sayangi ini akan kita wawancara dan kita kasih games TOD! Gimana ya? Check it Out ajah! Membutuhkan dare nya...


**Muahaha! Hikaru in here! Kali ini, saya ingin membuat acare –ehem- lebih tepatnya fic, tentang wawancara P3/P3Fes dan P4! Acara ini berjudul, Wawancara Yuk!**

** Rated: Karena bakalan ada yang bahaya, saya kasih ini T**

** Genre: Humor**

** Disclaimer: Semua pasti tahu klo P3 dan P4 itu pasti punyanya Atlus!**

** Summary: Para tokoh Persona 3 dan 4 yang kita sayangi ini akan kita wawancara dan kita kasih games TOD! Gimana ya? Check it Out ajah!**

**Suatu hari, di studio Author yang berlokasi di rumah sendiri(Aslinya g ada studio lho! XD)...**

Author: Welcome to...

All Kru: Persona: Wawancara Yuk!

Author: Bersamaku, Hikaru Tamano sebagai Author plus MC di acara ini!

Penonton a.k.a readers: Yayyy! (Reader: Kok kita lebay gitu sih? Author: DL. Author dikeroyok massal sama para readers)

Author: Jadi, untuk acara persona:Wawancara Yuk! Ini, saya selaku MC akan mewawancarai 2 tokoh sekaligus, satu dari P3, satu lagi dari P4. Dan acara utama kita adalah, TOD untuk para chara! Dan, Truth maupun Dare ini saya minta dari para reviewer tercinta! Satu chapter bisa 3-5 reveiew! So, review terus ya! Baiklah, untuk memulai acara kita, pertama2, untuk para protagonist, kali ini lgs tiga karena protagonist dr P3 ada 2, mari kita sambut, Minato Arisato dan Minako Arisato dari P3 dan Souji Seta dari P4!

Readers: Whoooo!

_Para protagonist tercinta kita datang sambil disembur2 air mbah dukun(?)_

Souji: Waduh, kita kena fic gajenya Author ini lagi ya?

Minako: Iya... Sabar deh...

Minato: Iya... Ya tuhan, selamatkan hamba nanti bila ada keadaan yg tidak memungkinkan, maklum nih Author gimana2 gitu ya tuhan...

Author: Halo2 semua! Mari, duduk2...

_Para protagonist pun duduk di sofa yang disiapkan_

Author: Nah, mari kita mulai dari... Arisato-kun, kau duluan.

Minato: Ok.

Author: Jadi, bagaimana hubungan anda dengan Junpei?

Minato: What de Fa-

Author: Canda2. Gw kira bakal ngerestuin lo sama Junpei? Ternyata nih emo kalo ngamuk naujubilleh... Maksud saya, saya mendengar isu bahwa anda dan Minako mempunyai adik yang beda ayah yang bernama Naoto Shirogane. Apa itu benar?

_Yak! Yang Author perkirakan benar! Minato dan Minako was2! Apa jawaban mereka?_

Minato: Eh... Gimana ya? Iya, benar. Naoto adalah adik kami tp berbeda ayah. Tp kami tetap menyayanginya.

Reader: Oh...

Author: Oh, so cyute! Ok, pertanyaan selanjutnya. Minato, antara Yukari, Mitsuru, Aigis, Fuuka, Minako, dan Chihiro. Siapa tipemu?

Minato: Eh?*blush* Kok? Ti-tiba2 nanya gituan?*Muka semakin memerah!* Dan kenapa adik saya disebutin juga?

Author: Jawab, atau Mitsuru!

_Mitsuru datang sambil membawa cambuk Artemissia. _

Mitsuru: Dengan senang hati Author. EKSEKUSI!

Minato: Yikes! Ok2, tipeku adalah...

_Author melongo, para readers menganga, Protagonist yg lain berkeringat dingin, Mitusuru ngupil(?)*Dieksekusi tp tidak kena!*, dan ternyata..._

Minato: I-itu, si Yukari...*blush*

Author: Yes! Saya bener!

Minako: Fuuh, ternyata dugaanku benar.

Souji: Jangan lupa PJ nya klo ud jadian(Loh? Souji kok ikut-ikutan aku dan teman2ku sih?).

Author: Baiklah, kayaknya tuh emo ud tepar gara2 blushing gila2an. Sekarang, Minako!

Minako: Ha-Hai!

Author: Katakan dengan JUJUR! Apakah kamu playgirl? Karena kudengar kamu berpacaran dengan Theo, Akihiko, Ken, dan Shinjiro(Shinjiro disini saya kasih kehidupan!XD)!

Minako: E-eh, anu...*Blush*

Author: Cepat! Karena mereka berempat sedang berada di backstage lho!

Minako: E-eh, itu. A-aku, sa-sama Akihiko-senpai!

_Waw! Dugaan saya salah! Saya kira Ken lho! Dan sepertinya terdengar tangisan dan Kebahagian di backstage..._

**Sementara itu, di backstage, saat Minako bilang kalau dia sama Akihiko...**

Akihiko:Wahahaha! Terima kasih Minako!Aku memang sudah menduga kalau dia memang denganku!

Ken: Huhu, aku kalah sama Sanada-senpai. Tp, ini kan, pilihan Minako-san. Aku akan bercoba tabah.

Theo: Oh, tidak. Sayangku ternyata sama si Aki2 ini!*Theo di Ziodyne Akihiko*

Shinjiro:...Tch...

**Ok, back to Studio!**

Author: Ok, pertanyaan selanjutnya Minako. Ryoji itu kan, suka menggodamu. Dan tentu saja, perempuan2 yang lain juga. Tp, apakah kamu g ada perasaan sama dia sama sekali? Meskipun Cuma 1/1.000(Nah lho, kok malah nyambung2 ke Kitchen Princess?)?

Minako: No, of course not.

Author: Ok, pertanyaan selanjutnya ke Souji!

Souji: Ok.

Author: Saat christmast eve, kamu g ngapa-ngapain Naoto kan?

Souji: E-Eh? Te-tentu saja tidak!

Author: Hmm... Aku curiga nih. Baiklah, Izanagi-kun! C'mere you God!

_Izanagi datang tepat di depan Souji dan Author._

Izanagi: Kok aku disini master, ngapain aku dipanggil?

Souji: Bukan saya yang manggil. Ntuh Author mau nanya.

Izanagi: Oh... Baiklah Author-san, ada apa?

Author: Ja-jadi inikah Izanagi sebenarnya? Ah, ehem. Ya, aku ingin nanya. Saat christmast eve, Souji g ngapa2in si Naoto kan?

Izanagi: Oh, itu. Nggak kok, tp terakhir kulihat, saat Naoto-san tertidur, master hanya mencium pipinya saja.

Author: Oh, ok2. Pipi masih tak masalah. Makasih Izanagi-kun.

Izanagi: Sama2 Author-san. Sampai jumpa lagi...

_Izanagi pun menghilang dan menjadi cahaya dan masuk ke tubuh Souji._

Author: Baiklah, pertanyaan berikutnya Souji. Waktu lwn Izanami, siapa aja social link yang ngomong ke anda?

Souji: Eh, ada Margareth, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Rise, Naoto, Kou dan Daisuke, Yumi, sama Nanako...

Author: Oh...

Minato:*Dah bangun* Eh, jahat lu Author! Masa si Souji dikasih pertanyaan yg g ekstrim sih? Pilih kasih!

Minako: Iya! Kok gitu?

Author: Terserah gw mau nanya apaan. Sekarang, ke acara terakhir plus puncak tema, TOD All Chara!

Readers: Yay!

Naoto: Ta-tapi Author-san...

Author: Ya?

Naoto: Kan ini baru chapter pertama, berarti blom ada review dari para readers dong?

All: Betul itu!

Author: Oh, tenang saja. Untuk hal itu, saya sudah menyiapkan total 5 Truth dan Dare! Tp, 3 orang saja dulu...

All: TIDAK!

Author: Ok2, mari kita mulai dari Yosuke. Mau Truth ato Dare?

Yosuke: A-ah? Emm, Dare.

Author: Baiklah, pilih salah satu kartu ini.

_Author menyiapkan kartu 5, dan Yosuke mengambilnya satu. Dan suruhannya adalah..._

Yosuke: I-ini...

All: Pasti susah!

Yosuke: Apa maksudnya?

All minus Author dan Yosuke: Gubrak!*Jatoh ala anime jadoel*

Author: Hoho, gambarnya apa Yosuke?

Yosuke: Eng... Lover?

Author: Hoho! Pilihan yang asik Yosu! Skrg pilih, cewek2 ini, siapa yg kau pilih?

Yosuke: Eng... Boleh kan, Yukari-san?

Yukari: Ok.

Author: Yosuke pilih Yukari ya? Darenya adalah, Yosuke cium pipinya Yukari!

All: EH?

Minato: AUTHOR! Kenapa hrs cium?

Author: Tenang Minato. Saya tahu anda pasti tidak ingin ngeliat ini. Itu sebabnya saya membawa Selotip dan lakban!

Mitsuru: Pasti buat nutup matanya ya?

Author: Bukan dong! Selotip untuk maksa buka matanya, lakban buat nutup mulutnya!

Minato: Tidakk!

Author: Akihiko, Junpei, tolong.

Akihiko: Maaf ya Minato, tp ini terpaksa.

Junpei: Tenang, kan Cuma sebentar...

Minato: Tidak! Ti-mmmmfff! Mmmff!

Junpei: Minato sudah disekap! Silakan dilanjutkan!

Author: Ok, nice Akihiko, Junpei. Ok, Yosuke, Yukari, lakukan dare kalian.

Yosuke: Baiklah, Yukari-san, g apa2 kan?

Yukari: Baiklah, aku siap. Lakukanlah, Yosuke-kun.

_Yosuke pun mencium pipi Yukari. Memang agak cepat, 5 detik ada kali. Setelah itu, Yosuke dan Yukari blush gila2an._

Author: Woohoo! Asoy!

Minato: Mmmfff! Mmmfff! (Arti: Yukari! Yukari!)

Yukiko: Psst, Chie kau nggak cemburu nih?

Chie: Haa? Nggak kok... –Dalam Hati: Yosuke, kenapa kau memilih dia? Padahal aku...-

Author: Baiklah, selanjutnya... Ken-kun!

Ken: Eh?

Author: Truth atau Dare!

Ken: Hmm... Tadi Yosuke-san pilih Dare. Baiklah, aku pilih Truth!

Author: Hoho, hati2 dengan pilihanmu nak! Nanti anda bisa2 berabe! Baiklah, silahkan pilih kartunya.

_Ken pun mengambil kartu yang Author pegang_

Author: Ok, arcananya apa Ken?

Ken: Hmm... Ini, fool?

All: Hah? Fool?

Mitsuru: Aku dengar klo kita milih kartu yg arcananya fool dpt peristiwa buruk.

Author: Waw, fool? Waha, pertanyaannya adalah, apakah anda suka membaca hal yg tidak senonoh di kamar anda?

Ken: Haha, tentu saja tidak!

Author: Oh ya? Baik, kau berbohong, and i knew it!

Ken: No! I'm not lying!*Puppy eyes*

Author: Jgn berbohong anda bocah! Ini buktinya!

_Klik! Terdengar suara pencetan, dan terpampanglah film recording..._

_Video Record..._

_Setelah terlihat tulisan itu, terpampang lah kamar Ken di dormitory. Dia terlihat celingak celinguk dengan tatapan was2... Lalu..._

_Ken (In Video): Fuuh, sepertinya aku aman untuk membacanya sekarang. Baiklah, let's open it!_

_Ken pun membuka laptopnya(Gila anak kecil ud punya laptop pribadi? Dapet darimana tuh!) Dan membuka internet. Dan dia seperti mengetik nama web, dan tertambang doujin2 Yuri! _

_Ken: Waha, Yukiko makin hot aja sama Chie!_

_Setelah Ken ngomong seperti itu, Layar pun menghilang._

Author: Nah, itu? Apa maksudnya itu?

Ken: A-anu! Itu!

Yukiko: Ken-kun... Ternyata kau kecil2 seperti itu ya? *Aura membunuh*

Ken: Yu-Yukiko-san! I-ini!

Yukiko: The enemies are down! We must strike! Begone!

_Para cewek2 pun meng All Out Attack Ken. Sementara para cowok hanya sweatdrop plus do'a agar Ken diterima disisi-Nya._

Author*Sweatdrop*: Uhh, ok2 lanjut aja deh. Ini yg terakhir. Hmmm... Ada yang mau?

Souji: Dia aja...*Nunjuk Minato*

Minato: Saya sudah cukup menderita, dia aja...*Nunjuk Akihiko*

Akihiko: Oh, tidak bisa! Siapa kek, selain gw!

Author: Aduh, udah2! Suit aja napa sih? Yg kalah baru jadi pemilih truth atau dare nya!

All: Iya... SUIT!

_Mereka pun suit. Setelah 7 abad *plak* maksud saya sekitar 10 kali suit, yang kalah ialah Senpai tercinta kita, Mitsuru!_

Mitsuru: Jiah, gw kalah lagi...

Author: Kau kalah Mitsuru? Aneh, bintang kelas kok bisa2nya kalah suit toh? Karena siapa ini?

All: ITU KARENA ELO AUTHOR BEGO NAN BAHLUL!

Author: Oh iya ya. Yaudah deh, Mitsuru, mau Truth ato Dare?

Mitsuru: Hmm... Truth deh.

Author: Ya udah, sok atuh, pilih2...

_Mitsuru ngambil kartu yang dipegang Author..._

Mitsuru: Hmm...

Author: Nah, arcananya apa Mitsu?

Mitsuru: Ini kayaknya bahaya deh, Death?

Author: Death? Waw... Baiklah, pertanyaannya. Jujur ya! Kamu cemburu ya, sama hubungannya Minako dan Akihiko?

Mitsuru: Hah? Eng-enggak kok...

Author: Jangan bohong lho! Kamu lihat kan, apa yang terakhir kali Ken lakukan, hingga ia menjadi seperti itu?*Nunjuk Ken yg lagi di heal sama Souji*

Mitsuru: Su-suwer deh! Beneran!

Author: Nih anak, masih dikasih baek masih minta getahnya juga. Yasud lah, video on!

_Video Record_

_Sama seperti Ken, terpampang lah kamar Mitsuru yang sedang menonjok-nonjok Boneka Minako?_

_Mitsuru(In Video): UH! Kesal! Kesal! Kenapa coba! Kenapa! Kenapa Aki harus sama Minako!_

_Mitsuru pun terdiam. Dia pun merintikkan air mata. _

_Mitsuru(In Video): Bodoh. Kenapa aku bisa begini ya? Aku memang suka Aki, tapi*sob*.. Tapi, aku kan sudah memperbolehkan Minako pacaran sama Aki. Tapi,*sob* kenapa dadaku sampe kayak*sob* mau mati aja sakitnya?_

_Mitsuru pun menangis. Video berakhir..._

Author:*sob* Ter-ternyata*sob* Mitsuru, ternyata engkau begitu rapuh di dalam ya? *sob* Aku prihatin sama kamu...

Chie:*sob* Iya, aku ngerti perasaan kamu kok...*sambil nge deathglare Yosuke*

Yosuke: A-apa?

Chie: Huh!

Author: Udah2... Kita akhiri aja ok? Para reader, jangan lupa reviewnya ya?

**~Omake...~**

Chie: Yosuke!

Yosuke: Hiiy! Apa salahku!

_Chie ngejar Yosuke. Yosuke yg udah takut2 mau ditendang "masa depannya" tiba2 kaget Chie hanya berhenti di depannya sambil menonjok dadanya dengan pelan._

Chie: Bodoh! Apa maksudmu memilih Yukari untuk melakukan daremu hah? Kau...*sob* tidak memengerti gimana perasaanku?

Yosuke: Chie, ku-kukira jika aku memilihmu, kau akan marah padaku karena a-aku... aku... suka sama kamu...*blush*

Chie: Yosuke wa baka. Jika aku tidak menyukaimu, aku tidak akan marah seperti ini kan?

Yosuke: I-itu berarti-

Chie: Ya, aku juga menyukaimu, gimana sih? Dasar telmi*blush*

_Dibelakang, saat Yosu sedang nembak Chie..._

Souji: Terus... Terus...

Junpei: Hoho, this is my first time seeing like this! Must, watch it!

Akihiko: *sigh* kalian ini...

_Back to Yosuke and Chie..._

Yosuke: Ja-jadi, kau mau jadi pacarku?

Chie: Tentu saja bodoh. Kenapa kau jadi telmi gini sih?

Yosuke: Iya ya.

_Yosuke dan Chie pun semakin mendekat, terdengarlah nafas dari mereka berdua. tetapi..._

Author: STOP! Nih fic genrenya humor doang! Tidak boleh engkau berciuman! Di studio saya lagi!

Yosuke: Author-san, bisakah kau pergi, untuk sebentar saja?

Author: Tetep g bisa Yosu, lagipula, ada yg ngintip tahu...*sambil nunjuk Souji, Akihiko, sama Junpei*

Chie: Ka-kalian...

Junpei: Ahahahahaha... Kami hanya kebetulan saja lewat kok!

Yosuke & Chie: Akan kubunuh kalian semua!

Souji & Junpei: Gyaaaaa! Maafkan kami!

Akihiko: Maaf! Gw g ada salah!

_Yosuke dan Chie pun mengejar Souji, Junpei, dan Akihiko. Tp, tak ada yg sadar kecuali Yosuke, Chie, Author, dan Yang Maha Kuasa, kalau saat Souji, Junpei, dan Akihiko dikejar, mereka bergandengan tangan..._

**Wahu! My third fic has released! Ini masih on going kok! Klo mau terus baca nih, fic, jgn lupa review ya!**


End file.
